Accidents Can Happen
by brilliantmemories
Summary: “Jimmy’s biking back to the school in a hurry and is completely blind with love.” Character Death! Beware.


**Title: **"Accidents Can Happen"

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"Jimmy's biking back to the school in a hurry and is completely blind with love." _Character Death! Beware.

**Authors Notes:** Starts out slow, and ends lethally in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

It was late night, and Jimmy Hopkins was running late for their date. He had run into Vance earlier on and they had a quick chat, ending it with dinner down at that motel near the entrance to New Coventry. Recently, after just gaining the tiny trust of the Preppies, since they figured out who had egged the Boxing Ring, Jimmy did not want to make any enemies. He had to make sure he looked 'Prep' enough to blend in with the crowd and head down to the motel without attracting attention.

As he was biking down on his newest bike form his Shop class, his mind was swimming with the images of Vance in his tight leather jacket, a few sizes too small for him, but it certainly still looked good. His dark, never ending hazel eyes, Jimmy could never tear his gaze away from the liquid orbs that held him in place, as it always ended up causing disaster. The way his dark brown hair was slicked back looked absolutely stunning. Jimmy always wondered how long it took him.

As Jimmy zipped down the streets in his new LS slacks and Aquaberry sweater vest, with a hint of their new line of cologne, he felt, 'dandy', as the Preps would say in their faux-English accent. _The Preps_. Jimmy flinched as he passed a couple of people, their blurs just a small piece of the background going by. Gord, one of the best dressed snobs, had just broken it off with him because his buzzed hair cut looked '_so not classy'_, and with Gord saying this in the boxing ring and the fellow Preps sniggering, Jimmy had beaten the tar out of Derby's best man. With his rage still pent up, he went after Derby, thus earning the respect of the Preps like last time once again.

As he passed 'Come Hither', Jimmy really began to think. What if Vance only agreed to go out with him because he wanted to ruin the 'king'? What if Johnny had put him up to this? After all, there could only be one king in Bullworth. What if he wanted to tarnish his reputation and tell the whole community that he was… a_ queer? _No, Jimmy Hopkins had enough reputation to stand up to whoever questioned him about his sexuality. After all, he had a bunch of girls chasing after him, didn't he? Although, someone had to notice his eyes lingered on some of the jocks in the locker room… _The small fragile one_… _oh what was his name?!_ His short brown hair was so perfect and his adorable face, one of a baby's… _No! Jimmy, you're with Vance tonight, not a good time to mention other… boyfriends…_

Of course, like most boys, Jimmy hadn't come to accept of his sexuality. He thought in a way, it was wrong and he should be punished. Then again, it wasn't his fault. Right? As Jimmy's head went back to Vance, his thoughts were clouded as a streetlamp died out, leaving the road very dark. The bright orange sun was dimmed, setting behind the water near the light house. The only light he had was from the moon that was barely visible in the sky, setting a silverfish light lightly on the street. It was very faint though. Soon, he would be having dinner with a greaser, another way to bound with the clique was to get together with their gay, and then screw him right after. Ah, the scent of guilt, lust, and sweat. _Lovely._

Just as he was about to pull into the shabby motel, he spotted Vance and grinned, it as almost time to work his magic. He went over his lines a couple of more times in his head. Oh you look great in this light! _Say… how about we eat inside with a little more… privacy…? _Just as Jimmy was about to open his mouth, something hard collided into his side. He felt himself fly into the air and a sharp pain seared through his whole body, his hip the most. An anguished cry echoed through the dark night as Jimmy's face smashed into the hard concrete. _Very hard._

There was a sudden crack and the night devoured him.

Vance stood, hands over his mouth, body shaking, eyes wide, trembling violently, until his legs couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the floor with huge sobs that attracted the attention of a few adults. Some went over to the body who lied unconscious on the ground while others came to the terrified greaser who was fighting back tears. His cry was stuck in his throat as he wanted to scream as loud as he could, hear a response from the idle boy. He strained to hear any sign of life.

His breathing was _very_ harsh.

His mind was jumbled with the disturbing images of the impact, every angle coming back at him to haunt him, each like a nightmare form his personal hell. The women in the car rushed out and pushed everyone aside, taking a good look at the limp body. The authorities ran over to inspect him as if he were some strange specimen… Over the cries of the adults, a few greasers began to pour onto the scene. First Johnny came, a cigarette hanging from his lips, Lola on his arm with Peanut tagging along behind him. As soon as they walked onto the scene, a sudden tension filled the air as they stopped dead in their tracks at the large group of people. Lola raised her eyebrow and released herself form Johnny and pushed through the crowd, eager to know what everyone was into.

A few moments of silence passed until her high pitch shrieked caused Johnny to run towards the group and Lola emerged, fat tears running down her cheeks. Johnny stroked her hair until she spoke in a pitiful voice.

"Jimmy Hopkins is _dead!_" She wailed. A shudder ran through Vance's body as the rest of the adults hurried over to the body, leaving him alone. He couldn't help it. He began to cry. The huge intakes of breaths and the loud cries attracted Johnny over who quickly came to his side and began to rub his back, telling him everything was going to be okay. As those words left his lips, Vance sobbed even louder than before. His body was shaking and it was impossible to control his, the emotions unbearable. Sirens carried over the mummers and shouts of the adults as it came into view, the red and white lights flashing against the brick walls.

The reality began to sink in, causing Vance to go into slight hysterics. Jimmy Hopkins was gone; he'd never feel those warm, moist lips of his. His irresistible touch was gone, cold and depressing, and his lips would never curl into the adorable smirk Vance once loved. His eyes would be forever closed, the mischievous sparkle forever missing. Everything was so distant. The only thing he could hear was Johnny's voice, singing softly.

"_Take some time and learn to breathe and remember what it means to feel alive and to believe_," he sang softly, just barely making it audible to his ears, but it still calmed some of his nerves,"_something more than what you see I know there's a price for this but some things in life you must resist_…" his voice was cut off by a male police officer who questioned him about what he had seen. Vance cringed at the memory that flooded his eyes, everything moving in slow motion. He cried out in pain and buried himself into Johnny's arms.

Lola slipped into the shadows and Peanut saw her sneaking out to the richer part of town, Bullworth Vale. Peanut snorted and clenched his fist, his nails piercing his skin. Leaving in their time of need… _what a whore_… Peanut hissed inside his head. He glanced over at Vance who was crying into their leader's jacket… shamelessly. In any other time, they would be shunned and yelled at for acting like such a girl, but even Peanut himself, felt a small tear form at the corner of his misty eyes.

As Johnny held Vance close to him, he questioned Lola's absence for a quick second but returned to his friend. The emotions pouring from this kid was intense, the grief, the agony, the sorrow, it all took out everything else. His vision blurred as they loaded a figure draped with a white blanket into the vehicle. He prayed to God that Vance wasn't watching, as moments passed, he felt arm tears soaking through his shirt and pulled Vance closer to him. As he did so, he felt Peanut sit down with him on the curb and place his head on his shoulder. From a distance, it must have been such a sight to see.

The crowd began to break up, but Vance's emotions did not. How could he piece himself together after watching such a deadly collision? Slowly, he began to stumble up, his pace slow but satisfying stable for Johnny's likings. As his breath returned in a more even pace, Johnny's eyes never left his poor friend. Peanut slid underneath him and put Vance's arm around his shoulder and they both carried him off to the Tenements for a (hopefully, but doubted) good nights sleep. As they lowered Vance into his grungy old bed, he tossed over to his side and breathed in a loud breathe. Johnny shook his head and scooped him up in his arms, cradling him like a baby, and laid him into his bed.

Vance huddled into the sheets, shivering violently. Johnny didn't want to leave him, but he knew he needed some privacy. Slowly, he began to retreat back to a worried Peanut and shut the door carefully without upsetting Vance even more. As they were alone in the dark hallways, Peanut stumbled into his arms, wrapping himself tightly into Johnny's hard chest. He knew from that moment on, the three of them had become incredibly close after such a tragedy. He felt Peanut's chest rise and fall dramatically, he was obviously taking it as hard as Vance was.

Kissing the top of Peanut's head, as if he were a brother, he tightened his hold, afraid he would lose another dear friend forever.


End file.
